O retorno da Liga dos Vilões
by danilojtpk
Summary: Eustácio e Professor Catastrofe trazem de volta a Liga dos Vilões para se vingar de Jimmy, como Jimmy podera se salvar?
1. Chapter 1

O retorno da liga dos vilões

Em um beco escuro da cidade de Retroville, um menino dentuço de cabelos castanho e olhos verdes se esgueira até uma porta que estava atrás de umas caixas velhas, ele empurra as caixas e bate na porta que logo abre uma fresta bem perto do chão e dois olhos bem pequenos lá de dentro pergunta:

-Qual é a senha? –

-A, por favor, Catástrofe abre logo essa porta – falou irritado o menino.

-Essa não é a senha

- Esta bem, eu odeio o Neutron! –

- Muito bem pode entrar... – Disse Professor Catástrofe abrindo a porta – Trouxe o que te pedi Eustácio?

- Sim está aqui o gerador de próton que pediu – Falou Eustácio tirando do bolso um objeto em formato redondo

Muito bem, agora com esse gerador poderei construir a minha maquina do tempo e poderei trazer de volta nossos antigos parceiros – Disse o velho baixinho.

Tem certeza de que não podemos destruir, o Neutron sozinhos.

Claro que não da ultima vez que eu tentei fiquei menor do que um polegar e ainda me transformaram na mãe dele, e enquanto você?

Fui para na prisão com catapora e ainda com queimaduras

Viu temos que admitir nós precisamos do Goobot e os outros!

Mas a gente só perdeu porque aquele menino dentuço estava aqui com aquelas criaturas voadoras

Ta, mas por via das duvidas.

Então Catástrofe começou a apertar os botões da maquina para liga-la.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

O retorno da Liga dos Vilões

No laboratório de Jimmy estavam Jimmy, Carl e Sheen estavam assistindo TV pelo computador até que a câmera de segurança filmou Cindy que estava na porta do laboratório:

-O que ela quer? – falou Jimmy - Eu vou lá ver que ela quer

Jimmy subiu pela outra entrada do laboratório ao encontro de Cindy na porta do laboratório:

-O que você quer? – Perguntou Jimmy num tom de voz irritado

-Acho que você sabe?

-Não, não sei o que?

-Ah! Ta bom eu vim aqui pra decidir a nossa relação

-Que relação?

-Ah qual é você já se declaro pra min já me beijo qual é a sua duvida? Pensei que já tava decidido!

-Eu achava a mesma coisa até aparecer o Turner

-Esta bem, e daí?

-E daí? E daí? Eu quase perdi você pra ele se é que eu não perdi não é?

-Que sabe termino!

-Como podemos termina algo que nem começo?

Mas então Cindy volto para sua casa e Jimmy para o laboratório chegando lá viu Carl e Sheen comendo pipoca e bebendo refrigerante olhando para a tela ele perguntou:

-O que é que vocês estão fazendo?

-Desculpa a gente não conseguiu resistir á briga – Disse Sheen – Mas Jimmy se você quiser uns conselhos amorosos eu posso te dar.

-Obrigado Sheen, mas eu não quero saber de mais de garotas por um bom tempo.

Enquanto isso no laboratório de Catástrofe ele e Eustácio estavam fazendo os últimos detalhes para fazer a máquina funcionar:

-Muito bem Eustácio quando eu falar já você liga á Máquina certo?

-Certo!

-Já

Então Eustácio girou a alavanca e ligou na máquina um portal...

continua


	3. Chapter 3

O retorno da Liga dos Vilões

Então Eustácio girou a alavanca e ligou na máquina um portal brilhante que depois apareceu uma floresta que ecoava por ela o rugidos dos dinossauros que ali habitavam então apareceu Rei Goobot, Bela Graciosa, Seu Sucata, Bebê Édie e Vovó Taters que pelo portal entraram no laboratório:

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Goobot

-Olá e seja bem vindo Goobot – Recebeu Catástrofe

-Catástrofe o que você fez?

-Fiz um portal do tempo e trouxe vocês de volta

-Todos nos agradecemos, mas você e o Eustácio nós largaram lá enquanto fugiam por falar nisso onde está ele – Disse ele enquanto Eustácio saia de trás da máquina – A está aí como eu ia dizendo apesar de vocês terem nos abandonado devemos ficar juntos por uma boa causa... – Deu uma pausa enquanto os outros olhavam para ele – Destruir o Nêutron e seus amigos irritanes

-Ééééééé! – Disseram os outros

-Agora precisamos também acabar com três traidores Zix, Travoltron e Tee, alguém tem alguma idéia?

-Eu tenho – Disse Vovó Taters – Porque não preparamos uma isca?

-Isso – falou Bela Graciosa abraçada com Seu Sucata – Porque não pegamos o gordinho e o viciado?

-Isso mesmo e mais que tal a Cindy – Sugeriu Eustácio

-Está decidido, vai ser um seqüestro – Ordenou Goobot – Então vamos começar a operação seqüestro vamos nos dividir deixa, eu ver Bela Graciosa, Professor Catástrofe, Eustácio Strich e Seu sucata vão atrás dos amigos irritantes do Neutron e Vovó Taters e Bebê Édie vão atrás da Cindy Vortex.

-Eu vou ter de ir com a velhota de novo? – Reclamou Édie

-Tá bom então vai com o Seu Sucata

-Não, eu não quero me separar do meu amor – Disse Bela Graciosa

-Esta bem vai com o Eustácio e a Vovó vai com os outros

-Agora está bem – Disse Bebê e Bela

-Está certo agora, comecem a operação

-Espera e minha nave? – Perguntou, Seu Sucata

-Quando vocês voltarem eu trago de volta

-Certo

-Onde é que eu estava a sim vão!

E eles foram deixando Rei Goobot sozinho no laboratório enquanto iam fazer sua missão de capturar Carl, Sheen e Cindy.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

O retorno da Liga dos Vilões

Então Eustácio girou a alavanca e ligou na máquina um portal brilhante que depois apareceu uma floresta que ecoava por ela o rugidos dos dinossauros que ali habitavam então apareceu Rei Goobot, Bela Graciosa, Seu Sucata, Bebê Édie e Vovó Taters que pelo portal entraram no laboratório:

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Goobot

-Olá e seja bem vindo Goobot – Recebeu Catástrofe

-Catástrofe o que você fez?

-Fiz um portal do tempo e trouxe vocês de volta

-Todos nos agradecemos, mas você e o Eustácio nós largaram lá enquanto fugiam por falar nisso onde está ele – Disse ele enquanto Eustácio saia de trás da máquina – A está aí como eu ia dizendo apesar de vocês terem nos abandonado devemos ficar juntos por uma boa causa... – Deu uma pausa enquanto os outros olhavam para ele – Destruir o Nêutron e seus amigos irritanes

-Ééééééé! – Disseram os outros

-Agora precisamos também acabar com três traidores Zix, Travoltron e Tee, alguém tem alguma idéia?

-Eu tenho – Disse Vovó Taters – Porque não preparamos uma isca?

-Isso – falou Bela Graciosa abraçada com Seu Sucata – Porque não pegamos o gordinho e o viciado?

-Isso mesmo e mais que tal a Cindy – Sugeriu Eustácio

-Está decidido, vai ser um seqüestro – Ordenou Goobot – Então vamos começar a operação seqüestro vamos nos dividir deixa, eu ver Bela Graciosa, Professor Catástrofe, Eustácio Strich e Seu Sucata vão atrás dos amigos irritantes do Neutron e Vovó Taters e Bebê Édie vão atrás da Cindy Vortex.

-Eu vou ter de ir com a velhota de novo? – Reclamou Édie

-Tá bom então vai com o Seu Sucata

-Não, eu não quero me separar do meu amor – Disse Bela Graciosa

-Esta bem vai com o Eustácio e a Vovó vai com os outros

-Agora está bem – Disse Bebê e Bela

-Está certo agora, comecem a operação

-Espera e minha nave? – Perguntou, Seu Sucata

-Quando vocês voltarem eu trago de volta

-Certo

-Onde é que eu estava a sim vão!

E eles foram deixando Rei Goobot sozinho no laboratório enquanto iam fazer sua missão de capturar Carl, Sheen e Cindy.

Enquanto isso Carl e Sheen estavam andando pela rua quando foram surprendidos pelo Professor Catástrofe:

-Catástrofe! – Se surpreendeu Sheen

-Olá! Carl e...

-Sheen

-É tanto faz, eu vim dizer que eu vim pegar vocês!

-Você sozinho? – Disse Carl – Não conseguiria

-Tolinho por isso que eu trouxe meus amigos – Então apareceu Seu Sucata que pegou Sheen por trás e Bela Graciosa pega Carl – E então presos

-Ah, não vale eu quero ficar com a Bela Graciosa – Resmungou Sheen

-Esquece, vamos levar eles pro Goobot

-Vocês vão ver o Jimmy vai acabar com vocês.

-É isso que nós queremos que ele faça - Disse Vovó Taters.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Cindy, ela e Libby estavam conversando:

-Então o idiota do Jimmy me deixa lá e vai se tranca naquele laboratório estúpido – Resmungava Cindy

-A está bem mais isso não me interssa! – Reclamava Libby

Mas então a parede do quarto explodiu aparecendo o tripod de Eustácio com ele e Vovó dentro então Eustácio disse:

-Olá minhas queridas sentiram minha falta?

-O que você que seu fedorento? – Disse Cindy

-Isso não é um bom vocabulário perto dos idosos – Falou Vovó Taters

-Vovó! – Se surpreendeu Cindy

-Impossível, você e os outros da Liga dos Vilões tinham ficado presos no passado – Disse espantada Libby

-Tem razão tínhamos ficado – Falou Vovó Taters enquanto Eustácio armou o Tripod para pegar Cindy que foi pega pelas garras do robô que levou ela deixando Libby para trás sozinha.

Mais tarde no laboratório de Jimmy ele estava ajustando o raio encolhedor quando foi interrupido por Libby batendo na porta do laboratório.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

O retorno da Liga dos Vilões

No laboratório Jimmy estava fazendo uns ajustes no raio encolhedor quando Libby bateu na porta do ele olhou pela câmera e viu ela na entrada ele subiu e encontrou de cara com ela na entrada desesperada gritando:

-Levarão a Cindy eles, levaram ela!

-Peraí! Levaram a Cindy?

-É!

-Quem?

-O Eustácio e a Vovó Taters

-Vovó Taters? Mas ela ficou presa no período Cretáceo!

-Tá, mas ela escapou eu não sei, como

-Então boa sorte pra quem for lá

-Mas você tem que salva-la!

-Por que?

-Porque, se não ela vai morrer na mão daqueles bandidos!

-Tabom eu salvo ela, mas só porque se não salva-la ela irá morrer o que não parece uma coisa tão ruim.

-O que?

-Tô brincando, eu vou chamar o Carl e o Sheen – Jimmy apertou os botões de seu relógio para chamar os dois, mas estava fora de área – O que esta acontecendo?

Então apareceu a imagem de Goobot na tela do relógio dando um sorriso malicioso

-Goobot – gritou Jimmy

-Ola Neutron deve estar se perguntando onde estão seus amigos – Disse Goobot

-O que você fez com eles?

-Vamos dizer que eles estão bem presos – Falou ele mostrando Carl preso atrás das grades Sheen em uma gaiola e Cindy com uma luz lazer verde como uma parede em volta dela – Gosto em Jimmy?

-Solta eles

-Se você quer eles de volta vem pegar

-Como vocês voltaram?

-Isso não importa agora se quiser vim até aqui aí estão as cordenadas

Então apareceu na tela o bairro onde estavam eles antes do relógio desligar Jimmy, então entrou com Libby no laboratório e pegou um fio e conectou o relógio e apareceu na tela do computador a localização do lugar:

-Muito bem Libby nos vamos partir numa missão de resgate então vamos prescisar do andador robô, do raio de queijo, do Hipno-raio e do raio encolhedor – os dois pegaram tudo e saíram do laboratório do lado de fora eles montaram no andador robô Jimmy na frente e Libby atrá – Está pronta Libby?

-Estou!

-Então vamos – Disse Jimmy ligando o andador que começou a marchar pelas ruas de Retroville.

Mais tarde já estavam perto do local só que Jimmy mudou a direção do robô

-Ei! Não é ali? – perguntou Libby

-É sim mas nós não vamos entrar pela frente vamos chegar por trás pra eles não desconfiar e não virem a gente

-Boa idéia

Então Jimmy e Libby desceram do andador e deram a volta no beco e pagaram o beco de trás e entraram num lugar escuro onde uma luz se acendeu e apareceu Seu Sucata, Bela Graciosa e Professor Catástrofe em volta deles

-Olá Neutron – Disse Catástrofe

-É uma armadilha – Falou Libby

-Puxa! Quanta pespicacia da menininha – Disse Seu Sucata


	6. Chapter 6

O retorno da Liga dos Vilões

Jimmy e Libby estavam cercados então da escuridão surgiu Édie que jogou seus anéis e prendeu Jimmy e Libby neles:

-Agora que estão bem presos hora de acabar com vocês Vovó Taters ligue a máquina – Ordenou Goobot então Vovó ligou uma máquina que ficou iluminada com um raio prateado na ponta – Agora Neutron você e sua amiga seram congelados e depois nós vamos mandar vocês para o espaço

-Você não quer contar seu plano ou algum discurso maquiavélico antes de mandar a gente – Disse Jimmy querendo prolongar o tempo.

-Ah! Tenho sim James Isaac Neutron agora é a hora de você pagar por tudo que fez contra nós e nos vamos mandar você e sua amiga Libby para o espaço e depois seus amigos Carl, Sheen e Cindy serão nossos empregados.

-E depois o que vocês vão fazer se separar

-A gente podia montar uma rede de restaurantes – Sugeriu Vovó Taters

-Não, porque a gente não domina o mundo – Deu a idéia Catástrofe

-Boa idéia, pai – Falou Bela Graciosa!

-Bem eu vou voltar para Yolkus para voltar a ser rei – Disse Rei Goobot

-Será que podemos voltar ao que importa – Lembrou Eustácio que apareceu em cena

-Ah! Sim, é Vovó ligue a máquina – Então Vovó Taters ligou a máquina que estava carregando então Goobot resolveu dizer o que ele estava com vontade a, muito tempo – Agora de uma vez por todas adeus Jimmy Neutron! Hahahahahaha!

Um raio se formou e atingiu Jimmy e Libby que ficaram congelados e Seu Sucata, pegou duas cápsulas e colocou os dois congelados dentro e ligou e os dois cubos de gelo foram mandados ao espaço enquanto os vilões riam loucamente no meio das lagrimas de Carl, Sheen e Cindy que nada podiam fazer devido as suas condições de prisioneiros.

Mais tarde passado uma meia hora Goobot soltou os seus prisioneiros:

-Porque você fez isso? – Perguntava Carl ao Rei sem esperar uma resposta

-Ele era meu melhor amigo e ela minha única namorada – Se lamentava Sheen

-Eu nem tive chance de dizer desculpas e quanto eu o amava – Disse Cindy com arrependimento

-É uma vida a se perder pessoal – Falou Bebe Édie gostando da desgraça deles

-Agora, vocês tem duas opções queridos – Falou Vovó – Trabalhar como empregados para a gente agora ou – Ela ficou com os olhos negros e voz demoníaca – Depois com o resto da humanidade!

-A policia vai saber disso, vocês vão pagar – Disse Cindy

-Policia – Disse Goobot sorrindo – Graças a nova invenção do Professor Catástrofe ele pode controlar o robô androide dele de longe que por acaso já está destruindo toda a cidade em breve vai estar tudo sobre o nosso comando.

-Fazer o que né – Disse Sheen com um tom triste.

-O que? Vão se entregar para eles – Falou Cindy irritada com a decisão de Sheen

-Não temos outra decisão Jimmy se foi e a cidade está destruída não há mais esperança – Disse Carl com um tom bem triste.

Continua...


End file.
